I Want to Write You a Song
by sehunajjong
Summary: song fiction from One Direction's I Want to Write You a Song KaiHun's fanfiction


**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Pagi di awal bulan desember, langit kelabu, matahari seakan muncul hanya untuk memenuhi tugasnya. Sehun menatap ke jalanan di bawah _apartment_ nya dan Jongin. Banyak anak-anak kecil berlarian dengan senyum di wajahnya, bahagia menyambut liburan musim dingin dan menyambut hadiah natal mereka. Bahagia? Sehun lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat Jongin bahagia, sebulan yang lalu? Lima bulan yang lalu? Entahlah, Jongin susah sekali diajak bahagia akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun bergegas kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan Jongin, ini bulan baru. Siapa tahu Jongin sudah mau diajak bahagia kan?

Sehun memasuki kamar mereka dan menarik selimut yang digunakan Jongin, Jongin hanya terganggu sedikit dan memeluk gulingnya. Sehun menghela nafas untuk memperpanjang kesabarannya, dia mengambil guling yang dipakai Jongin dan mengguncang badan Jongin. Kali ini berhasil, sepertinya Jongin benar-benar terganggu.

"Masih pagi Sehunna." Jongin menjawab dengan suaranya yang serak.

 _"Kau harus bangun, jangan jadi pemalas begini."_ Sehun menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat, ya, Sehun adalah penyandang tunawicara.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jongin menjawab datar.

 _"Menciptakan lagu mungkin, olahraga, apapun Jongin, buat dirimu berguna. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan."_ Sehun melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Jongin. Dia tahu perkataannya menekan tombol yang tepat. _"Aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang. Shiftku habis pukul lima nanti."_ Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin bermaksud mencium pipinya, tapi Jongin menjauh. Sehun mengerti, Jongin sedang merajuk, _"Aku mencintaimu."_ Kata Sehun lagi dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

Sehun mengambil _long coat_ milik Jongin dan berjalan meninggalkan _apartment_ mereka. Sehun menyandang tunawicara dari lahir. Lahir dari kalangan biasa saja, Sehun sudah kenyang dicemooh dan dihina karena kekurangannya. Tapi itu tidak pernah merubahnya menjadi orang yang pendendam atau pemurung. Dia selalu membalas mereka dengan senyumnya seolah berkata terima kasih karena mengingatkannya bahwa dia bukan makhluk yang sempurna sehingga harus terus bekerja keras dan bekerja lebih baik untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Dia tidak pernah ingin disejajarkan dengan orang lain, dia tahu dia tidak mampu maka dari itu dia bekerja dengan sangat baik pada setiap pekerjaan yang dipercayakan padanya.

Sekarang dia bekerja di sebuah café kecil milik kenalannya. Dia sangat bersyukur didapat kepercayaan menjadi koki disana. Bukan koki utama, dia tahu batasan dirinya. Tapi dia selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik dengan tujuan tidak menyusahkan orang-orang yang mau bekerja bersamanya dan orang yang mempekerjakannya.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Jongin beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Sehun menyiapkan segelas susu cokelat dan waffle dengan saus madu kesukaannya. Walaupun tiap pagi hanya disajikan ini dia tidak pernah bosan. Karena ini buatan Sehun. Jongin memakan sarapannya dengan penuh rasa syukur di hatinya.

Jongin juga sama seperti Sehun, dibesarkan di keluarga yang sederhana. Sebagai anak terakhir dan laki-laki satu-satunya bisa dibilang Jongin dimanja oleh keluarganya. Bukan dengan fasilitas karena mereka tidak mampu tapi dengan kasih sayang. Dijadikan nomor satu dalam segi apa pun. Hal ini yang membentuk Jongin menjadi seorang juara. Saat sekolah dasar Jongin sudah terlihat menonjol diantara teman-temannya yang lain, di bidang olahraga dia sangat mahir dalam bermain basket, dalam musik dia menjadi andalan sekolah karena permainan gitarnya dan kemampuannya mencipta lagu. Masuk sekolah menengah Jongin semakin membanggakan, dia membawa pulang banyak piala dari berbagai kejuaraan basket dan lomba menciptakan lagu maupun bernyanyi.

Jongin remaja saat itu memutuskan untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada dunia olahraga, dia ingin menjadi pemain basket professional dan bermain di Amerika sana. Saat itu semua terlihat mudah dimatanya. Dia punya keluarga yang mendukungnya, pelatih terbaik di sekolahnya dan teman-teman yang selalu mau menemaninya berlatih. Tapi Jongin tidak punya cukup uang untuk masuk akademi basket yang dinginkannya. Bukan Jongin namanya kalau dia menyerah, Jongin mengambil gitarnya bermain dari satu café ke café lainnya, bermain di jalanan, dimana saja asalkan dibayar. Siswa sekolah menengah sudah mencari uang kesana kemari membuat banyak orang tertarik untuk melihatnya dan membayarnya mahal. Setekah mendapatkan uang yang dibutuhkannya Jongin kembali menyimpan gitarnya.

Jongin sungguh-sungguh dengan keinginannya untuk jadi pebasket professional. Dia berlatih sangat keras dalam akademi tersebut. Masuk menjadi tim inti, bermain dengan sangat indah di setiap pertandingan. Menjadi MVP di beberapa pertandingannya. Jongin lagi-lagi menjadi kebanggaan, bukan hanya dalam keluarganya tapi juga lingkungannya. Semua tampak akan berjalan seperti yang Jongin inginkan sampai suatu saat dia mengalami cedera saat latihan. Cedera serius yang membuatnya harus terbaring lama di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan sekalipun di operasi dia tidak akan pernah sama lagi, dokter menyarankan agar Jongin tidak memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Berjalan saja Jongin timpang sekarang, mengingat itu membuat Jongin kesal sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak pernah cedera sebelumnya, kenapa hanya dengan satu cedera bisa menghancurkan mimpinya?

Saat sedang terpuruk dirumah sakit, saat teman-temannya meninggalkannya bahkan dia dikeluarkan dari akademi, dia melihat seorang pria. Pria itu terlihat sangat indah, sangat manis diantara semua sakit yang dirasakannya. Pria itu diantara anak-anak kecil yang sakit, orang tua yang entah kemana anaknya sampai pria itu yang harus mengurusi. Tapi semakin diperhatikan Jongin sadar kalau pria itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Jongin juga pendiam, jadi Jongin takut untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan pria itu. Sampai suatu hari saat Jongin sedang melakukan kebiasaannya memperhatikan pria itu di atas kursi rodanya, pria itu memandangnya. Jongin salah tingkah, memutar kursi rodanya tanpa menyadari ada orang dan tak sengaja menabraknya. Jongin meminta maaf, ia merasa konyol karena salah tingkah. Dia berniat kembali ke kamarnya saat dia merasakan ada seseorang yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Disanalah dia melihat pria itu dengan senyuman manisnya, entah dari mana keberanian itu, Jongin malah berkata "Tolong antarkan aku ke taman." Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh pria manis itu yang akhirnya Jongin ketahui bernama Sehun.

Bisa dibilang Sehun mengembalikan semangat hidup Jongin saat itu, meskipun tertatih, Jongin bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan kursi roda sekarang. Jongin sempat berpikir untuk apa dia meneruskan pengobatannya kalau tidak bisa bermain basket lagi, tapi Sehun membuat tujuan baru untuknya.

Jongin mengatakan perasaannya pada Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak ingin membebani orang lain dengan kekurangannya. Jadi dia menolak Jongin. Ditolak Sehun, Jongin tetap gigih mendekati Sehun sampai akhirnya Sehun luluh juga dan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jongin kembali mencoba untuk menciptakan lagu, kebanyakan terinspirasi dari Sehun. Jongin kembali bernyanyi dari café ke café. Hidup mereka terlihat bahagia, tapi ada kalanya saat keduanya lelah dan tidak ingin melihat wajah satu sama lain. Hidup mereka bukan hidup yang mudah tapi mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain, hanya beristirahat saat sudah lelah.

* * *

Pukul tiga Jongin beranjak meninggalkan _apartmentnya._ Hari ini adalah _anniversary_ nya dan Sehun. Sudah tiga tahun mereka bersama, Jongin rasa hari ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meminta Sehun menjadi suaminya. Selain oksigen, dia butuh Sehun untuk hidup.

Jongin tiba tepat lima belas menit sebelum _shift_ kerja Sehun habis, dia menyiapkan gitar yang akan di pakainya untuk bernyanyi. Dia juga tidak memberi tahu Sehun kalau hari ini dia akan bernyanyi di café tempat Sehun bekerja. Jongin berpikir dia bisa bekerja sambil melamar Sehun. Jongin sudah meminta tolong pada koki utama sekaligus _boss_ nya Sehun, Minseok, bahwa dia ingin melamar Sehun. Minseok memang orang yang baik dan Jongin selalu berdoa agar kebaikan Minseok dibalas Tuhan.

Tepat pukul lima _shift_ Sehun berakhir, "Sehun-ah, istirahatlah. Pekerjaanmu sudah beres kan?" Minseok melihat Sehun yang masih membereskan beberapa bahan yang dipakainya tadi.

Sehun menuliskan sesuatu di notesnya _"Sebentar lagi hyung, masih ada yang harus kubereskan."_

Minseok menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, sekarang giliran Baekhyun menemaniku. Pulang lah atau aku akan marah padamu." Hanya itu ancaman yang membuat Sehun menyerah. Jadi Sehun berjalan ke arah ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya tapi Minseok buru-buru mencegahnya, membuat Sehun menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Aku bilang istirahat kan? Ada pertunjukan yang harus kau tonton." Minseok menarik Sehun membuat Sehun mengikutinya. Sehun kaget saat Minseok membawanya ke ruang utama café yang terlihat penuh pengunjung, dia berusaha menolak tapi Minseok tetap menariknya. Mereka sampai di sebuah meja yang menghadap langsung kearah panggung. "Duduklah disini dan nikmati pertunjukannya." Setelah memaksa Sehun duduk, Minseok meninggalkannya.

Disitulah Sehun melihat Jongin sedang menyiapkan gitarnya, dia bertanya dalam hati apa yang Jongin lakukan disini dan kenapa Minseok memaksanya keluar dengan seragam kokinya yang masih bau macam-macam makanan ini? Dan pertunjukan apa yang harus dilihatnya?

"Test." Jongin mengecek _mic_ nya. "Selamat sore semuanya, saya Kim Jongin. Lagu pembuka sore ini adalah _I want to write you a song_ dari One Direction." Jongin mulai memetik gitarnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam dan bernyanyi.

 _ **I want to write you a song  
One as beautiful as you are sweet  
Just a hint of pain  
For the feeling that I get when you are gone  
I want to write you a song**_

Jongin membayangkan saat dia pertama kali bertemu Sehun di rumah sakit. Sehun lah orang yang mengembalikan semangatnya, membuatnya masih ingin tetap hidup.

 _ **I want to lend you my coat  
One that's as soft as your cheek  
So when the world is cold  
You'll have a hidin' place you can go  
I want to lend you my coat**_

 _ **Everything I need I get from you**_  
 _Givin' back is all I wanna do_

Jongin tersenyum geli menyanyikan bagian ini, karena Jongin tahu Sehun tidak tahan dingin, tapi anehnya Sehun lebih suka memakai _long coat_ Jongin dibanding _long coat_ nya sendiri. Sementara Sehun mendengus tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin.

 _ **I want to build you a boat  
One that's as strong as you are free  
So any time you think that your heart is gonna sink  
You know it won't  
I want to build you a boat**_

 ** _Everything I need I get from you_**  
 ** _Givin' back is all I wanna do_**

Kali ini Jongin menatap Sehun langsung, dia benar-benar ingin melindungi Sehun, kalau tidak bisa membeli kapal yang kuat dia ingin melindungi Sehun dengan seluruh dirinya.

Jongin memelankan permainan gitarnya dan bernyanyi dengan halus.

 _ **I want to write you a song  
One to make your heart remember me  
So any time I'm gone  
You can listen to my voice and sing along  
I want to write you a song...  
I want to write you a song...**_

Sehun tertawa, Jongin itu bagaimana sih? Sehun kan tidak bisa bernyanyi. Jongin mengakhiri lagunya dan menuai tepuk tangan dari pengunjung disana. Jongin turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Sehun.

Jongin menempati tempat duduk tepat disebelah Sehun, "Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" Jongin bertanya. Jongin sebenarnya bisa bahasa isyarat tapi entah mengapa dia lebih suka Sehun membaca gerakan bibirnya.

 _"Sangat bagus. Aku terharu sampai ingin bernyanyi rasanya."_ Sehun dan Jongin tertawa bersama mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" _Happy anniversary Sehun."_ Kata Jongin dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Sehun terdiam, _"Aku pikir kau melupakannya, kau terlihat sangat bosan padaku akhir-akhir ini."_ Terlihat kesedihan di wajah Sehun.

Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun dan mengusapnya, "Just when I think that it is impossible to love you any more, you prove me wrong." Jongin tersenyum melihat raut muka Sehun yang berubah lebih cerah. Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku _coat_ nya. "Kau tahu aku tidak sanggup membeli sebuah cincin atau bunga, tapi aku ingin kau menikah denganku. Yaah kau tahu aku tidak romantis kan? Tapi tadi Minseok hyung sempat mengajarkan padaku, Sehun kaulah yang kubutuhkan untuk hidup selain oksigen, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Jongin menunjukkan surat nikah yang tinggal ditandatangani oleh Sehun.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin, walaupun tanpa suara. Kemudian Sehun terdiam. Jongin pun mengangkat alisnya bingung seperti berkata _tunggu apa lagi?_

Sehun tertawa lagi, lalu dengan bahasa isyarat dia menjawab _"Mana pulpennya?"_ Jongin menepuk dahinya dan bergegas ke kasir untuk meminjam pulpen lalu segera kembali ke tempat Sehun.

"Ini." Jongin menyerahkannya pada Sehun, "Maaf aku terlalu gugup sampai melupakan penanya." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

Sehun menandatangani surat yang diberi Jongin tadi lalu menjawab, _"Kalau sudah ku tanda tangani tidak bisa diubah lagi ya?"_ Membuat Jongin cepat-cepat mengambil suratnya dan memasukannya ke saku. "Tentu tidak bisa. Barang yang dibeli saja tidak bisa dikembalikan." Perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa hari ini. Sehun menarik perkataannya tadi pagi, _Jongin tidak susah diajak bahagia._

"Beristirahatlah, aku masih harus bernyanyi sampai pukul delapan nanti." Jongin mendekatkan diri pada Sehun dan mencium pipinya, "Aku akan menemuimu di belakang," dia menggaruk kepalanya lagi, "eh itu kalau kau mau menungguku. Pulang duluan juga tak masalah aku tahu kau lelah." Jongin lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Jongin, mereka sudah tiga tahun bersama tapi Jongin masih saja canggung pada Sehun. Kadang Sehun heran, kemana Jongin yang tiap malam 'meneyerangnya'?

 ** _End_**

* * *

 ** _Just love to write a song fiction and it's already december woohoo_**

 ** _Please have a lovely holiday guys, hope Sehun and Jongin can give us a beautiful moment for christmas present :)_**


End file.
